The present invention relates to insecticidal compositions based on chloronicotinyl insecticides and synergists for insecticides.
Chloronicotinyl insecticides are known, for example from EP-OS (European Published Application) 192 060.
Synergists for insecticides are inhibitors of oxidases or cytochrome P 450 or increase the penetrability of cell membranes. They are known, for example, from Chemie der Pflanzenschutz- und Schxc3xa4dlingsbekxc3xa4mpfungsmittel Volume 7K. Naumann Chemie der Synthetischen Pyrethroid-Insektizide Springer Verlag 1981 pages 3-5.